1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timers and more particularly pertains to a new medication timer for tracking when medication is to be taken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of timers is known in the prior art. More specifically, timers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,571; 5,347,453; 282,446; 4,905,213; 4,361,408; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,176.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents fo not disclose a new medication timer. The inventive device includes a bottle for housing the medication. The bottle has an open end which has a lip. The lip has threads formed thereon. A first cap for removably closing the bottle has a first portion and a second portion. The first and second portions are generally annular. The first and second portions each has an interior threaded surface. A timer for tracking medication use has a top wall, a bottom wall and a peripheral side wall extending therebetween. The peripheral side wall has threads thereon. The peripheral side wall has a plurality of bores therein. Control circuitry is fixedly mounted in an interior of the timer. The control circuitry is adapted for tracking elapsing time, and adapted for activation of an alarm. A display for displaying information from the control circuitry is mounted on the control circuitry. The display is operationally coupled to the control circuitry. A button for programming the control circuitry is in each one of the bores in the timer.
In these respects, the medication timer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tracking when medication is to be taken.